Forbidden Love
by crazy12
Summary: One night that Hermione can't remember is forever thought about, it changed her whole life, but what happened, who was their, and Why was she suddenly struck with a child-HG?
1. The Backround

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any character's from Harry Potter, just to set that clear. Crazy12  
  
Chapter 1- The Backround  
  
"Hey mudblood, how's your kid?" Draco laughed down the hallway.  
  
It was three years after Hermione and Draco had left Hogwarts. They were both working in Saint Mungo's, the Hospital of the wizarding world. Three years ago Hermione was brainwashed by an unknown person and got pregnant by this person. She had no clue who it was and what had happened. All she knew was that she eventually had her daughter, Ariel. Ariel was now two and a half years old, still a young child. She didn't know how she was missing a big part of being a girl, her father.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and said "For the last time I have a name, it's Hermione. Or even better, I permit you to call me Granger. And also my daughter is fine, she is beautiful, and HER name is Ariel" Hermione stomped away with a smirk on her face. She has wanted to say that or at least speak to him for the longest time. She still couldn't stand Draco, he was just so, so, so...beautiful? She couldn't except her feelings. She wanted him to call her Hermione, she wanted him to be nice, she was so attracted to him. He had definitely changed physically in the last three years. He had grown very tall, over six feet tall. He had long sleek blonde hair in a messy pony tail, and a beard and mustache. He was gorgeous.  
  
Hermione was walking down the stairs to go home after her hours of work were done. She was going home to her beautiful blonde haired, brown eyes (like her own), and amazing daughter. All Hermione wanted to know was what had happened. She wanted to know who Ariels' father was. And also why they did what they did.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" Yelled Ariel when Hermione walked through the door. Ginny looked up from reading a book on wizards cooking.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how was your day?" Ginny asked while Hermione picked Ariel up and gave her the biggest hug.  
  
"It was O.K. but it was just the same old crap. Draco called me mudblood again today. I really can't stand him" but she thought to herself that that was a lie. She new she had great feelings for him, but she just could not except them. "I told him that my name is Hermione and that I even permit him to call me Granger."  
  
"What did he want" asked Ginny.  
  
"He asked me how my 'kid' was."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yah, so how is my 'kid'?" Hermione looked at her daughter.  
  
"Perfect, like an angel, you know what though? When I picked her up from daycare today, she asked me what a father was?"  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I told her it is what Harry is to Emma and Brianna, the male in a child's life, she then asked where hers' was." (A/N harry and Ginny are married and their kids are Emma and Brianna)  
  
"What did you say?????"  
  
"I said 'I don't know' and we left it at that." Hermione put Ariel down, she was sleeping on Hermiones' shoulder for the last couple of minutes. Hermione thought to herself, 'what am I going to do, what happened that night and why can't I remember????' Hermione walked to her room and sat on her bed not knowing what to do or say.  
  
A/N- hey guys this is my first attempt to write an actual fanfic...I hope you like the first chapter...second one is soon to come (hopefully)...I would like to point out that my admiration's are J.K Rowling and ALSO my favorite fanfiction author... Roni Black ...check back for another chapter...soon to come...  
  


Crazy12 


	2. The Past

Chapter 2-  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione was in the girls dormitory of the Gryffindor tower of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was sitting on her four-poster bed reading a book. She was studying for a potions test the next day. She hated her Professor, Professor Snape, he did not tell them what the test was on, just that they had to make a potion tomorrow that they never made before. Hermione was so infuriated because their were millions of potions they've never made before, how were they supposed to study.  
  
Hermione decided to go for a walk around the grounds. She wanted to go sit and not think about anything. She only wanted to dream about someone. That someone was Fred Weasley. He was so nice to her and so funny. He was also very cute. Even though he had an identical brother, she could tell she was falling for Fred and not George. They had known each other since Hermione's first year, seven years ago. Last year when Fred didn't come back to school because he had graduated, she was so upset. She was even more upset when she realized she REALLY liked him. She wanted to get to know him more but she only could see him over vacation's. Her crush made her loose focus in classes, she would stare at seats Fred used to sit in and dream about his jokes. She just wanted to around him all the time.  
  
"Hey Hermione" someone called with an eerie voice she couldn't recall. She was about to turn when the person put a blind fold on her. "Come with me" he said.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" She screamed. Yet no one heard her. She was screaming in her head, not out loud. This person had put a spell on her so she couldn't speak. She couldn't fight back either. Then she just blanked out.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. She was sitting on her bed still. She was just recalling everything she could remember from the night she couldn't remember. She wanted so badly to find an answer to what had happened and who it was. She wanted to know so she could help raise her child with hope. She wanted to raise Ariel with hope of her being a good child, a good teenager, and a good adult. She only wanted the best for her daughter. And that meant finding her father or just finding a father figure for her.  
  
A/N- thanx so much for the reviews, please leave more comments with advice, cause I can sure use them :-D...their will be a big twist later on from what many of you have thought about my story :-D...so yah...next chapter is on its way  
  
Crazy12 


End file.
